rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Rekh'An's Journal
The small leather bound notebook hangs from a rope on Rekh'An's hip. It is a small book, but decently taken care of. There is some wear, however, and every now and then pages drop sand. FOLLOWING IS WRITTEN COMPLETELY IN MEDANI. IT CANNOT BE READ UNLESS YOU CAN READ MEDANI FOR MAGICAL PURPOSES OR OTHERWISE. Day 1, Late Day: The bandits came today... Malik and Fernan died... Bushna is injured, but I am... unharmed. It all happened after I found that orb. That prophecy, what does it mean? In the Desert of Skulls, when the light combes to lifeless eyes and the Rowan Wand is wreathed in flames, the Azure Court shall be restored. What's the Azure Court? Does it have something to do with the Blue Father? I spoke with the vizier, and he told me that "the sands of the desert will help you find your ancestors artifacts." I have no idea what that means, or the power inside of me... I leave the desert in a week. Hopefully, I figure it out. Day 33, Midday: It's been roughly a month since I've left the desert. Shimana must miss me already, she's so young. I wonder how father and mother are doing? They must miss me, too, but I've got to figure out what's going on. It's not natural. Blue Father, guide me. I've found myself in a village, the only one for a while. I've seen the most fantastic trees here, much larger and numerous than the trees at the water-holes at home. It's cold, or at least it should be, but I stay warm in the light of the sun. Another strange thing... I hope to find a mage here. Day 33, Evening: We arrived today. The ones I came with are... interesting to day the least. They killed birds, not too sure what was up with that, but I stayed out of it. When we got to town a drow scholar told me that the old ones could control sand like the Blue Father could... Could that be what's happening with me? I'll find out tomorrow. Day 34, Afternoon: I. Have. A. DINOSAUR. He was just roaming about the woods when he came upon our party and I was able to calm him down. After some food and some petting, he came to be my companion. I've named him Schmoop. A fitting name; he's like a large baby, but if a baby could topple a house on a whim. We set out with those twins, the ones looking for the tower in a frozen lake, and the bounty hunter looking for the man. There was also that crazy sorcerer, I'm not sure what he was after. Day 36, Evening: What a day... I gained a new friend, a green dragon named Manoriksus. I helped fight harpies away from him (side note, Schmoop's tail is VERY useful against harpies... he could very easily kill me) and he became my friend. And then, well... those twins and the man killed the sorcerer. They just put him down in cold blood. No good reason for it, the girls placed a bounty and the man cut him down while he was hurt; nothing more. The man doesn't seem pleased enough about it, but regardless murder is murder. Day 37, Morning: I had a very strange dream about the Blue Father. He told me I was going to… restore his empire? He said I was descended from him? That's simply not possible, dragons cannot mate with humans, and anyway why me? Why would magic only be given to me? Surely someone else would have it… Anyway, it's probably nothing. Day 37, Midday: We found a map while we were headed south. It's written in languages I couldn't begin to comprehend, but Dio could read some of it quite easily. Maybe someone else can read the rest. Day 38, Morning: He was right. The Blue Father, everything he said was true. I have magic, it's the magic of sand just like that drow has said. I was with the twins, we were fighting off some beast, and… it was like it came instinctively. Its basic for now, but I wonder what the extent of my power is? What kind of blessing has the Blue Father given me? And how am I supposed to bring back the empire? It's been eaten by the desert, and, well… those who are foolhardy to go after something the desert has eaten are often eaten too... in the margin is the following. I miss Finaj… The elves seem wonderful to visit FUCK. SPIDERS. Category:Journal